Love Me And Only Me
by SlimeDaddy
Summary: Dantana story
1. Chapter 1

"You need to take that nasty little beanie off" the girl said as she passed Santana.

Santana closed her locker before she headed to her new 8th period. Her counselor telling her that she was missing an elective so she went with what she thought was an easy class...dance. Santana walked inside the class seeing a few students sitting up against the wall. Santana walked over to the corner sitting far from the other students not wanting to be bothered, she popped her headphones in listening to her music off her bust up ass phone.

Dani walked inside the dance room stopping in the middle of the floor so she stood right in front of her class. Calling attendance she noticed a student she never seen before.

"Who is that?" Dani asked Her students.

"That's Lopez" Zack said.

Yo Lopez take them shit out your ear, my teacher talking to you" Zack said throwing a paper ball at Santana making her jump.

Santana took her headphones off her head as she looked over at Zack.

"Hey honey, no headphones in my class and Zack go pick that paper up"Dani said.

Dani sent her students to go change before she went to set everything up.

Santana went to the bathroom on the other side of the gym not wanting to be in the bathroom with a bunch of girls all at once. Changing into her gym shorts she adjusted herself making sure nothing wasn't poking out of her compression shorts. Santana made sure she tied her shorts really tight not wanting anybody to pull her shorts down. Santana fixed her beanie on her head before walking back to class. Santana covered her hair only because when she first got her new hairstyle her oldest cousin made fun of her saying how people at school will pick on her so she decided to wear the beanie until it grow back out.

" alright we're just going to go over the moves with your partner. And no playing today either! The show is in 2 weeks and you guys need the grade in order to pass my class" Dani said as she turned on the music.

"Hey what's your name?" Dani asked walking over to the tall lanky girl.

"S-Santana Lopez" Santana stuttered.

Her teacher was beyond pretty and Santana tend to always make a fool out of herself around pretty girls.

" well Santana I'm ms. Torrez" she said with a smile holding out her hand.

Santana shook her hand but let it go really quick, not knowing if she was sweating or not.

" why couldn't you be my partner and. T?" Zack asked as he threw his arm around his teacher shoulder.

" because i don't need the grade. Now get back to work" Dani said moving from under his arm.

Santana didn't have a partner so she just stood there looking awkward like she always did.

" you don't have to worry about the dance, you're just coming in but you still need a grade so you can help me set up the stage and stuff" Dani said to Santana.

"Alright that's cool"

"So next class instead of coming here just go straight to the auditorium" Dani said.

Santana just sat watching the other students dance laughing at how some of them couldn't dance to save their life's. Dani caught Santana's attention when she was helping our two girls with the dance moves. Santana watched how her teacher's hips moved to the beat of the song.

" Alright guys the bell is about to ring in 3 mins , pack up your things" Dani said to her students.

When the bell rung Santana went to grab for her book bag but got yanked back.

" seriously" she mumbled when she seen someone tied her book bag strap in a knot to the table.

" you ok over there?" Dani asked once she came out of her office in her black dress.

" um someone tied my book bag to the table" Santana said finally getting her book bag unloose.

"Assholes" Dani said as she held the door for the tall girl.

"Thanks " Santana said.

Santana cussed herself went she missed the bus. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to watch those girls bags. Cutting through the school she walked out the gate putting her head down when she saw a few of the popular kids.

"Hey avatar" one guy said as the rest laugh.

"You hear me talking to you" the boy said pushing Santana causing her to fall.

Santana stood at 6 feet, almost every coach and teacher always asked why don't she do basketball, track, or volleyball. And the truth is Santana was too clumsy for all that, and she was scared of getting hurt.

Before anything else could happened Santana got up and took off running down the street, she didn't even dare to look back.

Dani was finally done putting in grades, walking towards the parking lot saying bye to some teachers and students. She pulled out the parking lot heading home. Thinking about taking the back streets home. Dani turned the corner not seeing Santana.

Santana kept running as fast as she could, running out in the streets not paying attention she got hit sending her flying back hit the ground but good thing she landed on her book bag. She laid there for a min before she panicked thinking the other kids were probably going to catch her. She got up trying to run but end up falling again. Her ankle was hurting right now.

"Fuck" Santana said.

Dani got out her car room over to Santana..

"Oh my god Santana I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Let me see your ankle" Dani said.

"No,no I'm fine. I have to go"Santana said her eyes cutting to the corner.

Santana didn't know that the kids didn't even follow her when she took off.

"Santana you can't walk on your ankle, it looks pretty bad. Let me take you home. It's the least I can do" Dani offered.

Dani helped Santana up the best way she could since she was way shorter than her student. Once she had Santana in the car she went around to the driver side getting in herself. Santana end up letting out a laugh once she seen how close her teacher was to the steering wheel.

"Yeah I already know what you're laughing at. But I can't help it, I'm just that short" Dani said.

Santana gave Dani her address as she leaned her head on the window trying to ignore the pain in her ankle.

" if you want I can talk to your parents about what happened because you need to go to the hospital for that ankle. I don't mind paying the medical bill" Dani said.

" i live with my grandmother and she isn't capable of driving anymore plus she doesn't understand stand English so it'll be hard to speak with her"

" I'm Latina ya know. I can take you" she offered.

" ummm...no I'm fine, I'll put an ice pack on it" Santana said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bro go sit somewhere else, you stank" the guy said making the other students laugh.

Santana just rolled her eyes. She knew she wasn't stank, she always kept up Her hygiene. He just wanted people to laugh at his joke. Her 8th period sat in the auditorium waiting for ms. Torrez to come. Looking at more students walk in, half of the kids walking in wasn't in the class. Just finding somewhere to skip.

"You're still sitting here? Get up! Like seriously you're stank!" Zack said trying to cause a scene.

"Ok then you move then! I was here first and I'm not moving!" Santana Said finally standing up for herself.

"What did you just say to me?" Zack asked as he stood up hovering Santana.

"Zack I'm not trying to start anything with you. All I'm saying is you can't tell me to move if I was already here before you and your friends came" Santana.

"But if he said move just get up and do it" the blonde hair girl said.

"Fine" Santana grabbed her book bag before she went behind the stage.

Santana sat in one of the chairs that was behind the curtains backstage. She pulled out her phone checking the app she just joined, she had a bunch of messages mainly from older women that wanted to experiment. The app didn't allow people to send or post pictures so you were left imagining how the other person looked. The only reason why Santana joined was because she wanted to experience after all she was only 17.

Santana hid when she seen her teacher and the football coach Come from the back door. Slowly she got up from the chair hiding behind the black curtains.

"Troy would you just go I have a class to teach" Dani said dropping her things on the table.

" come on baby. Let me just come over tonight... promise I'll make you feel real good" Troy said pressing himself against Dani's ass.

Santana watched the two teachers. Looking at how her teacher didn't pull away from the coach. Dani just pressed more against him arching her back.

"You see you want me" he said kissing on Dani's neck as his hands went to cup her breast.

" ok. 9 tonight and don't be late" she said before pushing Troy out the back door.

Dani fixed herself before going over to the side to open the curtains.

"Bae! Where you been at" Zack yelled as he ran to the stage.

" sorry guys got caught up with something" Dani said grabbing her computer to call attendants.

"Santana" Dani called looking for the tall girl.

"I'm right here" she said from behind her.

" were you back there the whole time?" Dani asked.

"Y-yes" Santana said before looking down at her phone.

/

"Since you're taller than me maybe you could hang this up" Dani said giving Santana the decorations.

"Yeah I'm way taller than you" Santana chuckled.

"Oh hush up" Dani laughed.

Santana hung up most of the decorations for her teacher while the other students practice the dance. This was the easiest grade Santana was ever getting.

"How old are you Santana?" Dani asked.

"Oh I'm 17"she said looking over at the teacher.

"17! You're a baby. I was guessing 18 and you're so tall, you're totally not done growing" Dani said.

"Naw I'll be 18 in the summer and yeah I'll probably stop growing at 6'2 or 6'3" Santana said.

I honestly think I stop growing my freshmen year. I wish I was taller though"Dani said putting a poster up.

" i-i think short girls are cute. N-Not tryna hit on you or anything" Santana stutter.

"It's alright I get you" Dani said smiling at the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

" _necesitas algo abuela(you need something Grandma)"_ Santana asked her Grandma.

" _oh sí, algo de sopa de pollo y champiñones. y consigue ese dinero que necesitas de mi cuenta bancaria(Oh yes, some chicken soup and mushrooms. and get that money you need from my bank account)_ " her abuela said.

" _y levanta tus pantalones mostrando tu culo al mundo(and lift your pants showing your ass to the world)_ " she said taking her cane smacking Santana butt with it"

Santana laughed before pulling her sweats up. She grabbed her Grandmother's credit card. Santana started her walk up the street to the store. Santana pulled out her phone when a notification went off.

 _Devonne: 17 Huh? Aren't you a bit young to be on here. It's a lot of old creeps on here._

 _Snix: and how do I know if you're not one of them?_

 _Devonne:you have a point there but I can assure you that I'm not_ _?_

 _Snix: and May I ask your age?_

 _Devonne: 24 years young baby_

 _Snix: and you want to fuck me?_

 _Devonne: no. I want you to fuck me._

 _Devonne: you're the one with the dick after all. Well unless you want me to drill your ass?_ _?_

 _Santana cringed at the thought of someone fucking her in the ass. She'll rather give it then receive._

 _Snix: I'll rather give then receive it_

 _Devonne: and how big are you?_

 _Snix: 9 inches...I'm pretty big_

 _Devonne: I don't believe you_

 _Snix: maybe I could send a picture your way_

Dani gave the girl a fake email address not wanting the stranger to have her number.

 _Snix: Alright I'll send you one when I get back home._

Santana went inside the store picking up some things she needed and the things her Grandma needed before she went to pay for them. Smiling at the cashier she gave her the money before going to the ATM.

/

" You're Fucking other people,I know you are" Troy said.

" you see that's why I wanted to stop fucking you. I'm not your girlfriend Troy, I just wanted to have some fun but now you're over doing it" Dani said.

" I'm over doing it because I said I love you!?"

"Yes! You don't even know me!" Dani said throwing her hands up.

" you won't let me get to know you Danielle and maybe I was just speaking in the moment. You have a good pussy so maybe I was speaking of that" Troy said.

"Maybe because I don't want a relationship, if I did I wouldn't be fucking some randoms now get out my house" Dani said going to open the door for him.

Dani closed the door right behind him making sure it was locked before she headed upstairs to take a much needed shower. Once Dani got out the shower she wrapped her towel around her wet body before walking in her bedroom. She picked up her phone seeing she had a message.

 _Snix: check your email_ _?_

Dani went to her emails clicking the first one. The picture was jaw dropping.

" oh my god" Dani said to herself.

Devonne: no way is that yours. You're only 17

Devonne: that's too big for you?

Snix: haha what can I say I'm blessed.

Snix: I mean I'm a big kid. I'm pretty tall so?

Devonne: and how tall are you?

Snix: 6'0 ?

Devonne: I like em tall? I'm dying to meet you now. I'm nothing but 5'3 btw

Snix: wow you're short. Well mostly everybody is short to me.

Snix: you wanna meet me even if I'm a little beat up?

Devonne: yesss please. I'll even send you a luxury car from lyft ?

Snix: ok

Devonne: good! So just send me your address when you're ready. Can't wait to see you.

Santana was panicking on the inside, why did she have to agree. She really wasn't ready for this, for all she know it could be some fat guy that trying to kidnap her.

Santana looked at herself in the mirror, she had a half black eye and a bust lip. Coming back from the store she ran into some kids from school and of course they had to bother her. They tried running off with her grandmother's things but she didn't let me. Maybe she'll just keep an ice pack on her eye until tonight.

 **A/N: thanks google translate**?


	4. Chapter 4

Devonne: so are you gonna come spend the night with me? Or are you gonna leave right after.

Snix: um sure as long as you don't mind

Devonne: I don't, morning sex sounds good.

Dani stood in her mirror dancing to some Beyoncé as she curled her hair. Getting ready for tonight,Wearing a red wrap around dress that hugged the hell out of her curves, she had nothing under the dress. Demi was kinda excited because she never slept with a female with a dick, and taking the girl's innocence made her feel somewhat powerful. But she couldn't believe she was messing with a minor.

Santana packed a small bag with her work clothes and her other personal things. She made sure her grandma was sleep before she left out the house walking towards the fake address she gave Devonne. It didn't take long for the lyft to come, she thanked the man and got house was so big. She walked up the drive way nervous as hell, getting to the door she stood there for awhile before knocking. She was about to lose her virginity to some lady she had never met before. When the door opened Santana eyes instantly widened at the sight of her teacher.

"Oh fuck. This is awkward" Dani said standing at the door.

"I"

Santana was speechless she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry San.."

"I won't tell! I promise!" Santana blurted out.

"I-I know I'm not legal but I-I want this and I'm pretty sure you do to because you wouldn't have me come here" she said.

Dani stood there for awhile and debated what to do. Stepping aside she let Santana in, it's no turning back now.

"Then come in" Dani said grabbing Santana's hand.

Walking Santana upstairs to her room she pushed the tall girl down on her bed before she took her heels off before working on her dress. She watched as Santana looked at her with her mouth open. She smirked taking off her dress letting it drop to the floor.

"Wow" Santana said looking at Dani.

"Like what you see?" Dani said as she moved to straddle Santana.

Santana sat still when Dani came and sat on her lap. She started getting hard instantly.

"Y-you're beautiful" Santana said blushing.

"So are you baby" Dani said as she pulled the teen in for a kiss.

Dani moved Santana hands to her breast wanting to feel the girl touch her.

"Don't be scared baby. You can touch me" Dani giggled.

Santana looked at Dani before she squeezed her breast making Dani moan. Dani pushed Santana head down to her breast. Santana attached her mouth on Dani's nipple sucking on it. Dani gripped Santana's head but couldn't get to her hair.

"Why don't you take this off? You always have this on" Dani said pulling at Santana beanie.

"I don't take it off" Santana.

"Alright then baby. But let's take these off" Dani said talking about Santana's clothes.

Dani quickly took off the girl's jacket, shirt, and bra. Getting on her knees as she got to Santana's pants. Dani bit her bottom lip as she pulled Santana's dick out her pants.

"Wow. You're big baby"

"T-Told you I'm blessed" Santana chuckled.

"Bless you are" Dani said looking at the dick in her hand.

Dani took Santana's dick in her hand before she slowly started stroking her dick.

"C-Can you suck it?" Santana asked.

"I will papi" Dani said kissing the tip of her dick.

Santana sat back as she watched her teacher jerk her off. She let out a moan when Dani took her dick in her mouth.

" oh my god" Santana moaned out.

Dani couldn't wait to fuck the teenager, Dani continued sucking her off. Teasing the tip she sucked and let go with a pop.

Dani giggled when she seen Santana's mouth hung open. Pushing Santana all the way down so that her back was against the bed. Dani crawled up to Santana straddling her waist, feeling Santana's tip poke at her entrance.

" wait I brought a condom" Santana said sitting up to get her pants.

"You don't need" Dani said pushing herself down on Santana's dick.

"Fuck" Santana moaned.

"I'm gonna need you to hold off for me baby. Don't cum too quick" Dani said as she started riding Santana's dick

Dani leaned up a bit bouncing her ass on Santana's dick. Dani looking down at Santana with her eyes close. She knew she'll have the girl hooked.

" I'll be the best fucking pussy you'll ever have baby" Dani said before letting a moan out

Santana eyes opened watching Dani on top of her. This all felt like a dream to Santana. Dani bend down kissing Santana all on her neck and chest leaving a bunch of dark hickeys.

" fuck" Santana said as she felt herself about to cum.

Dani got off of Santana laying on the side of her with her legs open.

"Come eat while you calm down" Dani said looking over at Santana.

Santana moved in between Dani's legs licking between her slit before she started sucking on her clit.

"Oh my god Santana" Dani moaned out looking down at the girl.

Dani hand went to Santana's head gripping her hair that was under her beanie. Dani slowly started moving the beanie wanting to actually pull on the girls hair and plus she was curious to see her hair. Pulling the beanie all the way off. Santana had short black hair with blue highlights it looked so sexy to Dani. Dani started riding Santana's tongue cumming against her face.

"Fuck that was so good"

"Yeah?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Santana realized her beanie was off, rushing to put it back on but Dani stopped her.

"No. Don't please... your hair look so sexy" Dani said pulling Santana down for a kiss, running her hand through her hair.

While Santana was kissing Dani she slipped back inside her making Dani gasp. Santana slowly started moving her hips.

"Harder baby"Dani moaned out.

Santana watched as she started pounding into Dani, how her mouth felled open, how her titties bounced with every thrust. Hearing Dani's moans and their skin clap together was only pushing Santana more.

" I'm about to cum" Santana said.

"Me too baby. Fuck me please" Dani whined.

Santana sat up holding Dani's waist as she started pounding into her making Dani scream her name as she came.

"Fuck" Santana said as she shot her load inside of Dani.

Pulling out she watched the cum spill out of Dani.

"That's a lot of cum baby" Dani chuckled.

"I'm sorry" Santana said out of breath.

"Don't be" Dani said pulling Santana down on top of her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why where you fighting" Dani asked as she ran her fingers over Santana's bruises.

"Just some kids from school, their not to fond of me" Santana said letting out a light chuckle.

"What kids Santana?" Dani teacher mode kicking in.

"Can't do anything about it, it happened off school grounds and I'm fine" Santana said looking at Dani.

"But who was it so I'll know" Dani asked wanting to know.

"Um. Zack, Kristy, Arthur, and Audra. Those four always together" Santana said.

"Zack hit you! No way! You're a girl" Dani said sitting up.

"Not to him. I'm the smelly gay boy. I don't know what his problem is"

"You're not stank. You smell so Fucking good" dani said cuddling back into Santana.

Dani wrapped her arm around Santana before kissing on her neck. Sucking on her neck leaving a few dark marks, Dani through her leg over Santana straddling her.

"Fuck, keep doing that" Santana said letting her hands roam over Dani's waist down to her ass.

"Your neck is going to be full of passion marks" Dani giggled.

"I'm ok with that. It feels good"

"You wanna go again?" Santana asked shyly.

"Can't get enough of me huh?" Dani grinding up against Santana before positioning Santana to her entrance before she sink down on her length.

"You like when I ride you huh Papi?" Dani said as she rode Santana.

"Yesss" Santana moaned as she gripped Dani's ass.

Santana pulled Dani down taking one of her nipples in her mouth.

"God Santana I love your dick"

Dani pushed Santana down on the bed, riding her dick hard she came on top of the teen before she laid her head down on her naked chest.

"Fuck" Santana moaned as she spilled in her teacher.

"You hungry? I can order us food?"

"Yeah we can do that"

/

Santana was running late for work, her and Dani just had sex in the shower. She couldn't get enough of the older woman.

" no way am I'm letting you catch the bus you're gonna be hella late baby. Just let me drop you off" Dani said slipping on her shoes.

"I don't want to be a burden" Santana said and she threw on her work hat.

"No it's fine. Come on" Dani said.

Dani went inside her garage switching to her BMW she got in waiting for Santana to come out the house. Dani laughed a little when she seen Santana trying to open the door to her other car. Dani pressed on the gas getting her attention.

"Sorry. This is nice by the way" Santana said getting in moving the seat all the way back.

"Thanks, it was a gift from my parents" she said.

"Really? Your parents still buy you things?"

"Yeah. I'm a spoiled rich girl" Dani chuckled.

"So you're rich but you're a teacher?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well my parents are. I'm from Beverly Hills by the way" Dani said.

"And why did you move to lame Ohio?" Santana asked.

"To get away from my parents they want to much out of me. They wanted me to be a doctor, they wanted me to be married since last year and now they're asking for grandkids"

"Im not having no damn kids, I don't hate them but I don't like them. It's bad enough I have to deal with my little cousins and my nephew who I love to death btw" Dani said.

"Kids isn't that bad. I love when my cousins come over" Santana said.

"Then you'll make a great mom"

Dani pulled up outside of Santana's Job smiling at the teen as she got out.

"Hey um do you want a cofe or something? It's on me" Santana asked.

"Green tea please" Dani said smiling at her.

Dani bit her lip as the teenager walked away, it's amazed her how Santana could look so delicious in a Starbucks uniform. It didn't take long for Santana to come back out with Dani's green tea.

"Here you go" Santana said smiling at Dani.

"Thank you so much Tana you're the best"

"You're welcome" Santana blushed before going to walk away.

"Wait! Let me see your phone"

Santana gave Dani her phone. Dani added her number in her phone before giving it back.

"Have a good day at work"


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a month since Dani and Santana slept together. It's also been a month since Santana joined the basketball team. Her doctor telling her she needed to be more active and join a sport because she was lacking muscles and plus she was underweighted. So Santana joined basketball and surprisingly she was pretty good at it, she would've joined sooner if she would've known that she'll make some friends. It was Santana's first game and her grandmother was coming out to see her and she was so excited. Santana sat on the bench outside as she ate her sandwich. She smiled when she seen her Grandma with her nurse.

" thanks for bringing her, I really wanted her to be here" Santana said talking to the nurse.

" it's no problem Santana, she need to get out the house anyways.

" _¿Qué dije sobre mostrar tu culo(what did I say about showing your ass)_ " Santana grandmother said raising her cane making Santana and the nurse laugh.

" _Voy a arreglarlos en el vestuario(I'm going to fix them in the locker room)_ " Santana said as she bend down kissing her Grandma cheek.

"Come on let's get you guys a spot" Santana pushing her Grandma wheelchair.

Santana felt a pinch in her heart when she seen her teacher all hugged up with some guy while he had his arm around her. She had someone but Dani had continued to use Santana for sex and free drinks. Santana kissed her Grandma's cheek once more before she went to the locker room. Santana make sure her shorts were tied tight along with her shoes, she took a quick picture of herself before anyone else could come in.

/

Santana ran her hand threw her sweaty hair as she sat on the side lines catching her breath. She smiled down at her Grandma when she seen her waving. Santana maybe her way down to her grandmother to see if she wanted anything.

"quieres una botella de agua?(do you want a bottle of water?)" Santana asked.

As Santana Grandma was talking to her she looked up when she felt eyes on her. Dani was looking straight at Santana from above. Sending a small smile her way Santana just looked away with returning one back.

"Lopez! get your ass back over here, you're in next" her coach said.

Santana ran back over to her team before sitting back down. When Santana was back in the ball went straight to her so she could make a layup but her arm was yanked down. The ref calling a soul, Santana had three free throws.

"Come on Santana you got this!" Dani yelled.

Missing the first shot, Santana relaxed a bit until she heard her grandmother's voice.

"Adelante, mi bebé"( go ahead my baby)" she said.

Santana smiled before making the last two shots.

/

After the game Dani waited outside the gym for Santana to congratulate her on her first win.

"Babe could you bring the car up?" Dani asked Luke.

" yeah. Just don't take long, I need to get you home quick" Luke said kissing Dani before walking away.

Dani walked over to Santana when she seen her pushing her grandmother.

" hey San-"

" I have to get my grandmother home, it's getting late" Santana said cutting Dani off.

...

Dani: hey I wanted to congratulate you on your first win yesterday.

Dani: not going to rely back to me?

Dani didnt understand why Santana was so mad at her. Dani splipped on her shoes before leaving the house in her night clothes. Dani made her way over to Santana's house. Driving the not so far drive Dani through her car in park before she went banging on her door. Santana ran to the door when some started banging. She didn't want to wake her Grandma up.

" why the hell are you banging on my phone!? My grandma is trying to sleep" Santana said stepping on the porch with her boxers.

"What have I done to you? You ignored my calls and texts. What's going on?"Dani asked.

" I used me! You have a boyfriend but instead you used me for sex and free drinks" Santana said.

" Santana I told you that what we have isn't nothing serious. Yes I didn't tell you I have a boyfriend but it's because we're on And off. I'm sorry" Dani said.

" well Im done being used. I'm not doing this anymore" Santana said before stepping back inside closing the door on Dani's face.


	7. Chapter 7

"I swear on my life Lopez if you tell anyone about this I'll make your life a living hell at school" kristy said taking off her clothes.

"You said that about 46 times now. I'm not gonna tell anyone to ruined your little reputation" Santana said as she got naked folding her clothes.

Kristy walked over to Santana kissing on her. She hiked one of her legs up, Santana picking her up in the process.

"You're so sexy"kristy said as she kissed on Santana's neck.

Santana walked them over to the bed before she laid kristy down on the bed. Santana and kristy came cross each other on the sex app. Santana was honestly shocked when she seen the girl in the motel room.

" I want you" kristy said grinding up against Santana.

Santana got up getting her wallet out her pants before she grabbed a condom. Santana made her way between kristy legs. Santana kissed kristy's pussy lips before licking between her pussy lips before attacking her clit.

"Oh my god!" Kristy moaned arching her back.

Flicking her tongue fast across her clit, she moaned at the taste of the girl when she dragged her tongue down pushing it in her entrance.

"Just like that baby" kristy said gripping Santana's short hair.

"You taste so good" Santana said spreading the cheerleaders legs.

Santana replaced her tongue with two of her fingers, pumping them in and out of the girl. Kristy legs went to shaking when she came against Santana's mouth. Santana's dick was on rock hard right now as it stood straight up.

"You wanna suck it or no?" Santana asked stroking herself.

"Mmm come here daddy" kristy said pulling at Santana's dick.

Santana stood up on the bed with Kristy in front of her on her knees. Kristy took Santana's dick in her mouth.

"Fuck" Santana mumbled as she looked down at Kristy.

She wasn't as good as Dani but it was still good. Santana hand got lost in her hair as she pushed the girl head further down.

"Let me get inside you" Santana said stroking her dick as she got back on her knees.

Reaching for the condom she ripped it open before slipping it on her dick.

/

Santana had been walking around school all day with her jacket zipped all the way up to her neck to hide the hickeys, bites, and scratches that took over her neck from Kristy. Walking from lunch to last block Santana ran into Kristy in the hallway.

"Take that jacket off" the short red head said.

"No. People will see" Santana said.

"Take. It. Off" Kristy said before she turned walking up the stairs.

Santana walked to the bathroom taking her jacket off she looked at her neck and groaned. She looked like an animal had attacked her. Walking out the room, Santana walked down the hall to her class.

"Go get a pass López" Dani said.

"I-i was in the bathroom, my nose was bleeding" Santana said sitting down quickly.

"Alright We're going to a different class to watch a dance movie. And don't think this is the time to chit chat because there will be questions for this movie" Dani said getting up.

"Woah Lopez! Getting laid or are you still Fucking yourself" Zack said laughing.

Santana just rolled her eyes as she kept walking. Dani finally noticed the teens neck as she looked at her. Dani felt a Little jealous seeing some else marking territory.

"Leave her alone Zack, it isn't funny anymore. She's actually a cool person"kristy said.

"What are you serious?"Zack laughed.

"Yes now drop it" the cheerleader said before smiling over at Santana.

Dani took notice of all that.

"Oh shoot. You guys go right into that right there. Santana could you help me? I forgot the papers in the classroom.

"Sure" Santana mumbled before turning around with Dani.

They walked towards the class in Silence, Dani looking over at Santana neck every once in awhile. Dani unlocked the door holding it open for Santana.

"Where's the papers?" Santana asked her teacher.

"You're fucking her?" Dani asked.

"What? Who?" Santana asked.

"Kristy. You're fucking her, I can tell" Dani said with her arms crossed.

"Ok. Why should it even matter! You have a whole boyfriend" Santana said.

Dani didn't say anything, she couldn't. She shouldn't even care because Santana is a minor. Santana walked out the classroom not even going back to class, she just started walking home. She knew her grandmother will ask why she home so early but she didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

_Text message_

 _Kristy: my friends said you need to take me out on a date_

 _Santana: you told them about us!? Why would you do that!? That was just a one time thing._

 _Kristy: of course I did._

 _Kristy: that wasn't a one time thing Santana!_

 _Kristy: come pick me up and let's go to the movies_

 _Santana:_? ﾟﾏﾻ ️ _fine._

Santana got up out her bed throwing some jeans and white polo shirt on before fixing her short hair. She went to check on her grandmother letting her know she was leaving. Santana took her grandmother's car before driving over to Kristy's house. Santana bump the horn for Kristy not even getting out.

"How charming Santana" Kristy said getting in the car.

"Sorry" Santana said before pulling off.

"I already have some couples activities for us to do this whole week" Kristy said.

" I have practice and I have to take care of my Grandma on the days the nurse is off.

"Yes I know baby"

Santana honestly thought this girl was crazy as hell. Santana pulled up to the local movie theater, it was crowded since it was Friday and it was a lot of new movies out. Getting out Kristy immediately took Santana's hand.

" you look so cute by the way" Kristy said looking at Santana's outfit.

"Thanks, so do you" Santana said as they waited in line to pay for the tickets.

Kristy wrapped her arms around the tall girl puckering her lips up at Santana. Santana looked down at Kristy before she put her hand under her chin softly kissing her lips.

/

"Conner it's a bunch of kids here, why would you pick this one?" Dani said as they walked up to the open booth.

"Because everywhere else was sold out now stop being so grumpy" he said as he paid for all three tickets.

"She scared she might run into her minor crush"Emily joked.

"Shut up" Dani said turning her head.

Dani seen Kristy hugged up on Santana. Looking at the two Dani felt jealous seeing the two together.

"Look at them over there" Dani said to her friends.

"Who's the little bitch she's with?" Conner said.

"That's a cheerleader, she's one of the kids that used to bully her. Why is she on a date with her" Dani said getting frustrated.

"Maybe Santana changed her or some shit" Emily said as they walked inside going to stand in line for food.

Santana tried begging Kirsty not to go over there to they're teacher but she got dragged over anyways. Santana stood behind Kristy looking awkward as she tried to avoid Dani's eye contact.

" hi! I didn't know you come to this theater " Kristy said smiling at her teacher.

" we don't, this is just a one time thing" Dani said bluntly.

"Oh well me and Santana are on a date" she smiled grabbing Santana's arm.

Dani looked over at Santana, Santana face and body expression gave away that she didn't want to be here.

" how lovely" Emily said.

" well we better go get our seats" Conner said when things got awkward.

Dani and her friends went inside the theater once they got their food. Finding their seats way at the top.

"She looked so uncomfortable" Conner said.

"Only because Dani was right there" Emily said.

"I like her and it's bad because I'm her teacher, she's young, and I have Luke" Dani said rubbing her forehead.

"Wait till she's 18 then and for you and Luke... he's old Danielle and he's just not your speed" Emily said.

"I know but his dick"

"Who's bigger?" Conner asked.

"She's nine inches guys" Dani said looking at her friend's expressions.

"Bitch what!? 9 inches!? She's only 17" Conner said.

"She's blessed" Emily said.

Santana really wanted to go home but she didn't want to upset Kristy.

"We're all the way at the top baby" Kristy said leading them to the seats.

Santana jumped out her skin when she seen her seat next to Dani. Sitting down next to her teacher she looked down playing with her fingers.

"We meet again" Kristy said to the 3 older people.

"Movie is starting" Dani said not wanting to talk to the girl.

When it got dark in the movie theater Dani leaned over towards Santana way to talk to her.

 _"¿por qué estás con ella?(why are you with her?)"_ Dani spoke in Spanish.

Santana looked over at Dani Before replying.

 _"ella prácticamente me obligó a sacarla(she practically forced me to take her out)."_ Santana Mumbled.

 _"le gusto a ella(she likes me)"_

"Babe be quiet I'm trying hear" Kristy said.

Santana turned her attention back to the movie. Santana felt Dani hand next to hers before it made its way in her hand. Dani and Santana held hands through the whole movie. But Dani and her friends left before the movie could end. Dani moved closer to Santana's ear.

" call me tonight" Dani said licking Santana's neck before getting up walking away.

/

" can't I just stay the night?" Kristy asked as Santana was driving.

" Kristy I have work and my grandma really don't like people over" Santana lied.

" I really wanted to have some fun with you tonight" she said running her hand up Santana's leg.

"N-not tonight"

Santana dropped Kristy off home, getting out she walked her to the door kissing her good night. She got back in the car speeding to Dani's house, she couldn't stop thinking about her teacher. Taking the back streets, she pulled up behind Dani's car getting out. She was scared but she made her way up to the door and knocked.

"Ye-oh. Dani you have company" Conner said when he opened the door.

Dani pulled herself off the couch walking towards the door. She smirked when she seen Santana standing standing at the door. Dani pulled Santana into her house before kissing her not caring if he friends were in the room.

" just had to see me huh?" Dani asked when she pulled away.

" y-yeah" Santana blushed.

Dani grabbed Santana's hand leading her upstairs.

"I'm going upstairs don't bother me" Dani yelled out to her friends.

Dani locked her room after Santana, she had missed the teen so much that it was crazy. Santana laid down on the bed with Dani as they just looked at each other.

"I like you" Santana blurted out.

" I like you too santana. It's wrong but I don't even care" dani said kissing Santana's lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Dani smiled at the teen sleep in her bed, she got up slipping Santana's shirt on before she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh loud mouth is up" Conner said when Dani walked into the kitchen.

"You know you can go girl? You have a good pair of lungs on you" Emily said laughing.

"Oh hush up" Dani said going to the refrigerator.

"Guys?"

Conner and Emily turned their heads to demi waiting for her to say what she's going to say.

"She fucked me good last night" Dani laughed out loud.

"This is wired but I want to know everything" Conner said sipping his coffee.

"You'll get it when she leaves" Dani said.

Santana woke up not feeling Dani next to her. Looking for her briefs and shirt, she only found her briefs. Santana slipped on her briefs she walked downstairs with her hair everywhere. Santana made her way to the kitchen where she heard movement. Walking in the kitchen Santana stop right at the room seeing Dani's friends. Conner and Emily eyes went straight to Santana's briefs to see all the excitement Dani was talking about. Dani walked over to Santana stepping in front of her blocking her friend's view.

"Minesssss" dani said to both of them.

" well damn. My bad" Emily said holding her hands up.

"You hungry Tana?" Dani asked.

"Um,yeah" Santana said going to sit down at the table.

Dani made some simple breakfast for herself and Santana before she brought their plates over to the table sitting on Santana's lap leaving her friends sitting at the island.

"So Santana you like my best friend or are you just trying to play her?" Conner asked.

"N-no. I wouldn't do that, I like her" Santana said a little nervous.

" I mean she's already crazy as hell so she'll deal you know if anything go down and then when we find out..." we pulling up to your house banging on shit" Emily said interrupting Conner.

Santana look at Dani before looking back at her friends.

"I live with my grandma and I wouldn't want to bring all that to the house" Santana said.

"She's so cute" dani said as she lean to kiss Santana.

" hey kid when you're done with her just come heading my way...but when you're 18. I can't kee quiet like Dani, I like to post pictures"Emily said to the teen.

"Um ok" Santana not knowing what to say.

"Don't say ok. You're with me"Dani said finishing off her breakfast.

"Do you have to go?"dani asked as she pulled Santana down on top of her.

"Yeah, my grandma can't be home all day by herself" Santana said holding herself up.

"Well I'm not doing anything today and I really want to spend time with you... could I come over? Please babe" Dani asked kissing Santana.

"Yeah I guess. But no sex, I don't want my Grandma hearing anything she'll freak out" Santana said getting up.

"It's too hard to stay off that dick baby" Dani giggled.

"well you're not quiet so we can't really do anything" Santana said putting on her pants.

"Well i try to, at least I try" Dani said as she laid on the bed still in her underwear.

Santana looked over seeing Dani still on the bed laying down.

"oye, vamos( hey, come on)" Santana said smacking Dani's butt.

"ok, ok estoy viniendo papi(ok,ok I'm coming daddy) Dani said getting up.

Once Santana and Dani got dress they headed downstairs, Santana saying bye to Dani's friends before she jumped in her grandmother's car driving home with Dani behind her. As soon as Santana walked in the house, her grandmother was right there in the living with her nurse.

"Santana! ¿Dónde demonios has estado toda la noche?(Santana where the hell you been all night!?)" Her Grandma yelled.

"Abuela, te dije que iba a salir( Grandma I told you I was going out)" Santana said.

Dani stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Santana's Grandma looked so mean.

"no te quedas fuera toda la noche? traes tu trasero a casa ¿entender?( do not stay out all night, you bring your ass home, understand?)

"sí" Santana mumbled.

"¿Quién es la niña pequeña?(who is the little girl?)" Santana Grandma asked finally looking over at Dani.

"esta es mi novia, Danielle" Santana said to her Grandma.

"¿¡Novia!? ella es demasiado joven para ti nieta( girlfriend!? She's too young for you granddaughter) Santana's Grandma said thinking Dani was younger than Santana because of her height and looks.

"Could you give us a minute?" Santana asked the nurse.

The nurse walked out the living room going into the kitchen.

"ella tiene veinticuatro años. ella es pequeña para su edad.( She's 24, she's just small for her age)" Santana said grabbing Dani's hand.

"¿¡veinticuatro!? santana eres diecisiete"(24!? Santana you're seventeen)" her grandma said shaking her head.

"ms.Lopez me gusta mucho su nieta" dani finally spoke up.

" I no want my Santana no trouble!" Her grandmother said pointing her finger at Dani.

"No trouble" Dani said holding her hands up.

After that was over Santana walked Dani up to her room before closing the door. Santana sat on the bed while Dani looked around her room, looking in her cabinet where she kept her sex toy.

"Don't g-" Santana tried to say but it was too late.

"Oh baby you won't need this with me being your girlfriend" Dani said smirking as she held the sex toy.

"Yeah but what happens when you're mad at me and say "no sex for a week" or something ?" Santana asked.

"Then you use your hand" dani said looking at Santana with an eyebrow raised.

"Ok" Santana said running her hand through her short hair before laying back on her bed.

Dani walked over to Santana's bed climbing on top of her. Santana moved her hands on Dani's thighs rubbing on them.

"Are you going to college?" Dani asked Santana.

"I want to" Santana said.

"What's stopping you?" Dani asked lacing her fingers with Santana's.

"Well my dream college is in California and it's way to much anyways and where is my grandmother going to go? We only have each other" Santana said.

"What about your parents babe?" Dani asked.

"You see them here? They didn't want me so I don't need them" Santana said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was ten when they dropped me to my grandmother's. They thought I was a boy I guess... I don't remember much but the word shame" Santana mumbled.

"Well they're missing out" dani said leaning down so she was face to face with Santana. "Because you're incredible and super cute" dani said before kissing Santana.

"I have a question." Santana said.

"Go ahead"

"So you actually like me or is it that I'm a good fuck?" Santana asked.

"Because I like you duh. When I ran into on that app that had suppose to be one night but I couldn't stop with you. But you're my baby now" Dani said kissing Santana.

" You're beautiful" Santana said rubbing on Dani's thighs.

Santana phone went off in her pocket, Dani digging in her pocket getting Santana's phone.

Kristy: baby you want to come over?

"Your Little girlfriend is texting you" Dani chuckled as she held the phone out to Santana to unlock it.

Santana tried to grab her phone to put in the password but Dani held it back.

"Just put ya thumb print in babe" dani said.

Santana pressed her thumb on the home button unlocking the phone. She didn't know what Dani was going to and if she was being honest, she was kinda scared to ask.

Santana: can't I'm really busy today.

Kristy: pleaseeeeeeee

Santana: I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

"I want to take you on a real date" Santana said.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Dani asked smiling at Santana.

"I don't know somewhere nice. I know I can't afford to take you to those fancy places but I want it to be perfect" Santana said looking over at Dani laying next to her.

"It'll be perfect baby" Dani said pecking Santana's lips.

" I hope so"

Santana moved some hair out of Dani's face. She still couldn't believe she was dating her teacher. Dani was perfect to Santana and they had only been together for 4 weeks now. Santana didn't know she was staring until Dani ran her hand over Santana's face.

" you're beautiful" Santana said.

"And so are you. So beautiful" Dani said pecking Santana's lips.

/

Santana sat at her computer desk doing some homework while she let Dani sleep in her bed. Lately Dani been spending nights at Santana's house just love being around her girlfriend. Santana over towards her bed to Dani, she was still asleep but what caught Santana's attention was the red stain on her bed and on the briefs Dani had on. Santana got up going over towards Dani waking her up.

" Dani" Santana called out.

When Dani woke up the that's when the cramps started hitting her. Sitting up she felt the wetness, pulling back the blanket she seen the blood between her legs.

" fuck. Santana i-I'm sorry, I'll clean it up" Dani said getting up, feeling embarrassed.

" umm don't worry about that, let's just get you cleaned up" Santana said grabbing Dani's hand walking her towards the bathroom.

" I'm sorry" Dani said trying not to cry.

" don't worry about it babe. Um let me run you a bath and you can sit in there while I clean up ok?"

Dani nodded her head as she let Santana run her a bath. Dani walked up to get her phone before returning back in the bathroom. She had to leave, she was too embarrassed to stay. Once Santana took the clothes Dani had on she pulled her blankets off before taking everything to the washer. Santana made a trip to the store down the street.

" hi. Can I get some help?" Santana asked.

" how can I help you ma'am?" the girl asked.

" um...my girlfriend is on her period and I don't know what to get her. I want her to be comfortable" Santana said.

The worker was confused when Santana said she didn't know what to get her girlfriend who was on her period. Thinking Santana should know since she was a girl too but she let it slide.

" ok first you need to buy her some pads" the girl said.

Dani sat in the tub on video chat with her friends.

"Dani don't cry, I'm pretty sure she'll understand" Conner said.

" it's so fucking nasty. My period blood is on her bed. I can't believe that happened, I usually know when it's about to come on" demi said wiping her face.

" do you want us to come get you then?" Emily asked.

"Yes please" dani Said.

" I'll text you guys when I get out"

Dani sat in the warm water letting it take the painful cramps away. She hated when her period came on, she bleed heavy.

Santana got back to the house taking everything upstairs said. She scrub the stain out her mattress before putting new sheets on her bed. She placed all the junk food and Chinese food on the bed, turning on Netflix before she picked out another pair of briefs and T-shirt for Dani. Santana walked in the bathroom when Dani was drying off.

" hey, I didn't know which one you used so I brought both" Santana said giving Dani the clothes and a box of tampons and pads.

Dani smiled at Santana before thanking her. After she was done getting dress she walked out the bathroom seeing a heating pad and food on the bed.

" I wanted you to be comfortable. I know you're probably embarrassed but don't be; it's natural and you can't control it" Santana said.

"You're so sweet and cute baby" Dani said wiping her eyes.

"Anything for you" Santana said.

Santana helped Dani in bed getting her comfortable before she got in herself.

"thank you for this" Dani said puckering her lips over at Santana.

Santana leaned in giving her girlfriend a kiss.

"I have a question"

"Go for it" dani said.

"Are you going to be moody? Like while on your period?" Santana asked.

"God yes, I'm sorry in advance babe" dani said opening the Chinese food.

"I'll try and stay out your way then" Santana chuckled.

"You're so Fucking cute! You're like the best girlfriend ever for doing all this" Dani said.

"I'm just trying to take care of you"


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks later

"No dad I'm not dating Luke anymore. I'm dating a girl" Dani said to her dad as she was getting ready for her date with Santana.

"Danielle, Luke was a good guy. What happened?" Arthur asked.

"I met this girl and she's amazing and she cares a lot about me. And I'm happy so that's all that matters" dani said slipping on the short flower dress.

"Alright baby girl. And when do we get to meet this girl?" He asked.

"I don't know dad but I'll talk to you later, I'm getting ready for my date. Love you" She said.

"Love you too princess"

"Your parents going to be upset when they find out Santana doesn't come from a rich background" Emily said.

" I really don't care. I like her" Dani said.

"Oh we know you do but what about when she goes to college? You know how that be" Conner said.

"Santana won't cheat" Dani said.

"Um she cheated on that girl with you" Conner said.

"Santana didn't even like her so that doesn't count" Emily said.

"Exactly" dani said putting on her shoes.

Dani rushed downstairs when she heard a knock on the door. Dani opened the door seeing her girlfriend standing there with flowers.

"Awee baby, these are cute" dani smiled.

"I'm glad you like them. You look beautiful by the way" Santana said.

Dani went to put the flowers in some water before she came back out to Santana pulling her down for a kiss.

"Ready to go?" Santana asked.

"Yeah" dani said before saying bye to her friends.

Santana held the door open for Dani waiting till she got in before closing the door.

"So I was trying to make reservations at some restaurants and they was all booked so I decided on a drive in movie" Santana said.

"I never been to one" dani said.

"Really? I like it. Me and my grandmother used to go a lot." Santana said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Can I hold your hand please?" Dani asked.

" yeah sure. You don't have to ask babe" Santana said grabbing Dani's hand.

"Some people drive with two hands" dani said running her thumb over Santana's hand.

" true...how was your day?" Santana asked.

"Pretty boring. I was looking for you in 8th period but you didn't come. I missed you" dani said.

" I told you I had detention, plus we were texting all day" Santana chuckled.

"Sooo, you know how I am" Dani laughed.

Santana pulled up in the drive in movie finding a parking spot.

"Alright so I'm gonna put the back seats down so we can have a little picnic." Santana said.

"You're literally so cute baby"

Dani let Santana setup everything before she climbed to the back.

"Can I take a picture with you?" Dani asked.

"what about if people see" Santana asked.

"Our faces don't have to show, but I do have pictures of you already" dani giggled.

" stalker" Santana smiled before she moved closer to Dani to take a picture.

Dani logged on to her Snapchat, holding her finger on the record button she swiped left to let her finger go before turning the camera towards Santana who just smiled. Dani turned towards Santana, smiling at her. Dani looked from Santana's eyes to her lips back to her eyes, she saw Santana leaning in the kiss her but she pulled back.

" don't tease" Santana said before kissing Dani.

Dani phone was forgotten as soon as the kids started heating up. Santana pulled Dani to straddle her lap careful not to knock over the stuff with her legs.

Dani took Santana's beanie off running her hand through her short hair, pulling on it some. Grinding her hips down on Santana.

" hey. Lets watch this movie" Santana said holding Dani back.

Dani looked down at Santana's jeans seeing her print pressed against it.

" sorry not sorry"

" yeah you're gonna be sorry later" Santana mumbled.

/

"She's always texting you" dani said looking at Kristy text messages.

" yeah because she thinks we're dating" Santana said.

"babe it's been a month now. You need to tell her, I don't want her thinking she could fuck You and go out with you because she can't" dani said getting a little upset.

" Ok i will" Santana said.

The next day for Santana got dress at Dani's house before she said bye to her friends before heading to school. She was glad her grandmother finally let her have the car, no more walking and buses for her. Parking the car she grabbed her book bag before walking towards the library.

"Babe!" Kristy yelled.

" fuck" Santana mumbled to herself.

" H-Hey Kristy" Santana said.

Kristy leaned up on her tippy toes kissing Santana's lips before grabbing Santana's hands pulling her in the opposite direction.

" Kristy I really need to go do something" Santana said.

"I haven't seen you in forever, don't be so mean" Kristy said kissing Santana.

" I see you two back together" dani said staring at Santana as she passed.

Santana knew she was in deep shit now. After getting to class Santana texted Dani but didn't get a reply back. She even went to her classroom for lunch but she wasn't there. Practice flew by quickly for Santana, she rushed home just to check on her grandmother before she drove to Dani's house. Santana knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Yes?" Conner said answering the door.

"Can I speak to Dani please?" Santana asked.

Conner stepped aside letting Santana in the house.

"She's upstairs in her room" he said.

Santana ran up the stairs skipping two at a time. Walking in Dani's room, Dani laid on the bed strolling through her phone.

"Did get my messages?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I did" dani said not looking at Santana.

"I didn't kiss her back ya know" Santana said.

"I don't give a fuck if you kissed her back or not Santana! It's the fact that you're still entertaining her!" Dani said now sitting up.

"I'm trying to break up with her but she's so demanding and she makes it impossible" Santana said.

"What do you like her? What is it? What she's a better fuck than me?" Dani asked.

"Babe no" Santana said.

"Call her and break up with her" Dani said with her arms crossed.

"If you want to be with me then you call her and break up with her"

"Alright"

Santana took out her phone dialing Kristy number. She had put the phone on speaker so Dani could hear.

"Hey babe" Kristy answered excitedly.

"We need to talk Kristy" Santana said.

"Oh! Yeah we can talk when you come over and then maybe catch a movie then com-"

"Would you just shut up for a min!?" Santana yelled into the phone.

Both Conner and Emily ran upstairs to Dani's room thinking Santana was talking to Dani. Dani held her hand up stopping them, mouthing to them that she was fine.

"I'm breaking up with you Kristy, I already have a girlfriend" Santana said.

Santana waited for a reply but didn't get one since Kristy hung the phone up.

"There I did it. I like you a lot Danielle and I'm serious about you" Santana said.

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive me please?" Santana asked.

Dani bit her lip before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Yeah I forgive you"


	12. Chapter 12

" fuck" Santana groaned when someone kicked her in the dick.

She laid on the floor trying to catch her breath that was knocked out of her. She just got jumped in the school parking lot after the game. She knew it had to be someone Kristy sent for her. Santana got in her car driving home, feeling the blood drip from her nose and tasting the blood in her mouth. Pulling up in her driveway she walked in the dark house quietly knowing her grandmother was already sleep. Santana walked upstairs going to her room, laying down gently on her bed. She got all this for breaking up with a cheerleader.

"santana? ¿Eres tu? ven aca(santana? Is that you? Come here" her grandmother called out.

Santana slowly got up making her way to her grandmother's room. Because Santana could even make it over to her grandmother's bed she felled out. Santana's grandmother started to panic when she called Santana and didn't get no reply. She pressed her emergency button before she picked up her flip phone speed dialing Dani. She was glad Santana put her number in her phone.

Dani rushed out the house in nothing but some night shorts and sports bra. She had no shoes of shirt on. Dani beat the EMT to Santana house. Dani ran to the door looking for the spare key joy said it should be. Getting inside the house she dani towards joy room seeing Santana on the floor.

" Santana" dani called as she shook her.

" Santana!"joy shouted.

They didn't even notice the EMT guys coming in, they were quick. Lifting Santana they put her on a stretcher rushing her to the truck.

/

Santana head and other body parts were throbbing, she didn't want to move an inch at all. She turned her head seeing her girlfriend next to her balled up on the chair sleeping. She reached her hand out to touch Dani's leg

"Dan" Santana called out.

Dani heard someone calling her name, rolling over she seen Santana looking at her. It finally registering in her head that Santana was up.

"Hey. Are you ok baby? What happened?" Dani said.

"Got jumped in the school parking lot after the game. I know it was Kristy" Santana said.

" the school parking lot!? Where the hell was the security!?"

" my tooth is chipped" Santana said feeling the missing piece with her tongue.

" the doctor told me, but we can get that fix when you get better" dani said holding Santana's hand.

" I have to do something about this because if I don't she'll keep coming for me" Santana said.

" I don't want you getting hurt again babe" dani said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Danielle don't cry please" Santana said pulling her arm so she could get in bed with her.

" look what they did to you baby" dani said looking at her girlfriend.

"I'm fine now. I promise" Santana said kissing Dani's head.

/

"So your joy asked me to keep you until you get better. She has the nurse staying with her until then" dani said as she brushed her hair.

"That's fine with me" Santana said looking at her girlfriend.

"So get dress because You have an appointment at the dentist" Dani said.

Once Santana was discharged from the hospital yesterday Dani made an appointment with her dentist so Santana could come and get her teeth fixed.

"You know when I was about 16 my parents flew all the way out here to get my gap closed"

"By the same person?" Santana asked.

"Yep, the guy is good"

Dani and Santana made their way out the house heading to the dentist and since Conner and Emily wanted to tag along Dani made Conner drive.

Santana laid her head down on Dani's lap so she could massage her neck. Her neck was still sore from getting yanked around by her hair. Dani gently rubbed her neck careful not to press too hard.

/

"Where's my girlfriend" Santana cried.

"She's coming right back Santana" Emily said as she laid Santana back down.

" what's her name again?" Santana asked looking at Emily.

"It's Dani" Emily said for the 100th time.

Santana was still under the gas they gave her, Dani and Conner went to get lunch while Emily stayed and watch Santana. Emily tried getting Santana to stay laying down but that was impossible.

"And you're Dani?" Santana asked.

" no, I'm Emily"

" I like Dani" Santana smiled.

"You just said you didn't know who Dani was. Santana just rest ok" Emily said.

"We're back bitches" Conner said walking in the house with food.

" thank godddddd! Danielle come get your girlfriend" Emily said following Conner into the kitchen.

Santana got up following both Conner and Emily in the kitchen. Before sitting herself down at the table.

"Hey. You alright baby?" Dani asked when she walked in the kitchen.

"You see Santana, that's Dani. Your girlfriend" Emily said.

"Hi"Santana said.

Dani smiled at Santana running her hand through her hair. Her girlfriend was so drugged up.

"Hi baby" Dani smiled.

"She cried twice and tried to kiss me because she thought I was Dani" Emily said.

"She can't help it, she's drugged up" dani said kissing Santana's head.

"Are you hungry baby? Do you want to eat?" Dani asked.

"Will it burn?" Santana asked.

"No baby it's not. I promise" dani said going to fix Santana some Chinese food.

Conner stared at Santana with a smirk as Dani fixed her food. He didn't know when the medicine would stop working for Santana but he was planning on getting a good laugh in. Santana sat at the table looking at Dani as she fixed her food. Dani gave Santana her food before going to make her own. Conner waited until Santana brung the spoon full of food to her mouth before shouting.

"SANTANA BE CAREFUL ITS HOT!" Conner shouted making Santana throw her spoon getting her rice everywhere.

"Come on guys stop messing with her, it's not funny" dani said grabbing Santana another spoon she gave Santana her bowl.

"And clean this up" dani said walking out the kitchen with their food heading upstairs.


End file.
